Locked Out
by MenShouldBeLikeKleenex
Summary: With a smirk, Pietro agreed, his eye sparkling mischievously. Tony almost regretted asking him, not entirely sure what would happen to the poor, unassuming hacker once he let the Sokovian loose in the tower. Almost. (OC/ Pietro Maximoff) Oneshot for Just Like the Movies


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel**

* * *

Cory loved the Avengers. She loved the Tower. She loved everything about her current life. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if she could have shaken the surreal feeling that surrounded her. She couldn't believe this was her life. She couldn't believe she worked for the _Avengers._

She had lived with them for a total of two months. She had her own room, and Tony let her mess with his tech (he would never admit it, but she actually knew her shit). It felt like she had finally got her long awaited second chance. She was happy.

The other Avengers, from what she could tell, enjoyed her company. Steve taught her how to defend herself soon after she officially joined the team as their tech support. Then Natasha retaught her what Steve taught her in the correct manner. She joked around with Clint and Bruce, both of them having a similar sense of humor to her. Cory forced Wanda to let her play with her long hair since she never had a little sister to do that with (she tended to ignore the fact that Wanda was older than her). Most of her time, however, was spent with Pietro. Even without the threat of death and the ever looming fear of Ultron, they still got along extremely well. He was like a brother to her….

At least, that's what she tried to tell herself, but she couldn't deny the butterflies that buzzed in her stomach whenever he was near, or how his smile made her dizzy, or how his laugh made her stop breathing for a second. That's totally how you act around your brother. If you're in a V.C. Andrews novel.

But Cory didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. She had dated before and all of them ended in disaster as she wasn't the most… emotional person. She never really showed her affections beyond the occasional kiss or hug.

At first she thought that maybe she had a shot with the hotshot Sokovian because of his constant flirting, but she soon came to realize that that was just his personality. He was like that with everyone. With a bit of resignation, Cory was perfectly content to just let the feelings slide away.

Cory loved the Avengers. She loved the Tower. She loved everything about her current life. And most of all, she loved Pietro Maximoff.

* * *

Pietro loved Cory Howlett. He loved her laugh, her smile, her crude sense of humor, her sharp tongue. He knew that he wanted to be a part of her life, but he didn't know how to broach the subject. She never let emotions like that rise to the surface; she covered it all up with jokes and sarcasm.

He was determined to win her heart somehow. Little did he know that he already had it.

* * *

"CORY, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU LOCKED ME OUT OF MY OWN TOWER I WILL THROW YOU OUT," Tony screamed from his spot by the door of the Avengers Tower. He banged his fist on the door, trying, and failing, to get Friday to let him in.

The other Avengers sat in the grass, watching the billionaire push button after button, but never succeeding in opening the door to their home. Cory was the only one in the building as she wasn't needed on this mission and she wasn't combat ready, and being the hacker she was, she locked them out.

"Not until you admit that I'm right," Her voice said, filtering through the speakers spread throughout the area. The smirk in her voice carried across the speaker. Pietro perked up when he heard her voice, his heart beating slightly faster, wanting nothing more than to be next to her. Wanda raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that the hacker affected him so, and wanting nothing more than for the two to admit their feelings for one another. She had been trying to get the two together since Cory came to the tower. "You have to say that Green Lantern could totally kick Batman's ass."

"Are you kidding me?" Bruce exclaimed from his seat next to Clint. "All this for some comic book characters?"

"Tony, you better get us in that building," Nat said. She had taken a set on the curb, her suit soaking up all the heat from the summer sun, causing her cheeks to turn a light pink color. This was the most flustered they'd ever see the stoic assassin. Her eyes slid over to Tony and narrowed on him, making it clear that she blamed him for this.

"Blame Cory," Tony yelled when he saw her accusatory scowl. He typed something into the arm of his Iron Man suit, cursing loudly when it changed nothing. "I have no idea how she's keeping me out of the system!"

"Dude, I'm typing with one hand while watching _Lord of the Rings_ ," Cory laughed over the speaker. A few seconds later Clint's phone went off. She had sent them a selfie. She sat on her bed, her laptop on the comforter next to her. On her TV you could clearly make out Legolas's long blonde hair.

"Cory," Pietro said, looking up into the camera with a smirk (he knew that she usually gave in after he smirked. She thought it was pretty). "You should let me in."

"No," she deadpanned. Pietro's face instantly fell, his shoulders stooping.

"Hey Speedy, don't look so down," Tony said smirking, already forming a plan. Pulling the speedster away from anything that Cory could possibly hear them from, he started to relay his plan. "I can bypass her hold on the tower, but only for a few seconds. With your speed, you can get in and distract her long enough for me to get the rest of us in."

With a smirk, Pietro agreed, his eye sparkling mischievously. Tony _almost_ regretted asking him, not entirely sure what would happen to the poor, unassuming hacker once he let the Sokovian loose in the tower. Almost.

* * *

Cory gasped when she saw a blue blur run past one of the cameras, instantly realizing that Tony had been able to buy enough time for Pietro to enter the tower. Bolting up, the hacker made a beeline for her door, hoping to close and lock it before the man reached her room.

Her heart beat wildly, she grabbed the doorknob and tried to slammed the door shut. Just as she was about to close it, Pietro managed to throw his body against the door, keeping it open. Slinking back, Cory heard several soft beeps come from her computer. _Shit, Tony's almost in._

She turned to continue her work in keeping the billionaire out of his own house, but Pietro grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her from reaching her computer. That didn't stop her from trying though. She leaned as best she could, her fingers splayed in an attempt to reach the keys of her computer. Pietro rolled his eyes at her sorry attempts of trying to get away. With a single tug, he pulled her to him- her back pressed firmly against his hard chest- foiling her plan.

Cory turned in his arms, a pout forming on her lips before she even looked up at his face. As she stared at him, he was struck with how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and _how much he wanted to_ kiss _her._

Cory was only vaguely aware that Pietro was slowly leaning towards her as she started up into his icy blue eyes. Her eyes flickered down to his lips for a split second before returning to his eyes, wishing that she had the guts to tell him how she felt. How much she loved him.

Pietro slowly closed the distance between them, his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest, her breasts pressed up against him. He watched her eyes flutter closed, taking in every detail of her face and before closing his own eyes. His lips pressed against hers gently, not wanting to scare her away. But _oh god were her lips soft._

Cory couldn't believe what was happening. His lips slowly moved against her, urging her to kiss back. She was pleasantly surprised at how nice his lips felt against hers, the slightly chapped skin of his lips moving against hers in an exquisite way. Slowly, timidly, Cory wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly began to kiss back.

Pietro groaned as her lips began to move against his. With a small smirk, he swiped his tongue against her lip. He wasted no time exploring her mouth once she parted her lips, drinking in the soft moan she gave when he pulled her even closer, making sure there was no distance between the two of them.

Not being able to help himself, Pietro let his hands wander from her hips, slowly descending to cup her ass, grinning when she gasped into his mouth before melting into his arms. His entertainment didn't last long, and soon enough his hands were wandering again, slowly inching her shirt up her abdomen, his hands resting on her bare skin.

"I told you to distract her, not suck her face off," a voice laughed from behind him. Cory jumped back, trying to disentangle herself from the speedster's limbs, but Pietro refused to let her back away, instead choosing to keep his arms snug against her waist. He leaned his chin on her head, looking at Stark- who had so rudely interrupted them- with unabashed calmness. Cory on the other hand was practically hyperventilating.

"She was distracted, no?" Pietro murmured, his voice slightly husky. "Now leave, I wish to distract her some more."

"Hey!" Cory yelped as his hand groped her ass. She glared at him as he laughed, his chest vibrating against hers.

"They're still fully clothed," Clint suddenly chimed in, as more of the Avengers poked their heads into the hacker's room. Clint grinned and slapped Bruce on the back, "You owe me ten bucks!"

"Oh my god," Cory groaned, burying her face into Pietro's chest-conveniently forgetting her anger over him touching her ass- her cheeks burning. She wanted nothing more than to stop existing for a while.

"Let's leave them alone," Wanda said. It was almost painful how much embarrassment was rolling off of Cory, and Wanda couldn't take much more of it. She would be able to feel it throughout the entire tower.

With some grumbling, the Avengers slowly complied and filed out of the room, leaving only Pietro and Cory. Tony, not being able to resist, poked his head back in and yelled, "DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" before slipping back out into the hallway. Cory groaned into Pietro's chest.

With a small chuckle, he slowly peeled the small girl way from his body, drinking in all of her features, not missing that her face was the same color of a tomato. "Cory, I care about you," he started, hoping that their makeout session meant that she felt the same way. "And I want to be with you."

"Like… dating be with?" She mumbled, her eyes locked with her feet. She looked up and caught his eye. She saw nothing but honestly in the blue depths of his eyes.

"Yes," Pietro whispered, his hand slowly tracing her slightly swollen lips. "I want to date you. I want to stay with you. I… I love you." He said quietly before whispering something in Sokovian.

"I love you too," She muttered back, reaching up on her tip toes to peck him on his lips.

With a huge shit eating grin, Pietro picked her up and slammed his lips against hers, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could, hoping that he would never have to let go.

* * *

 **So this is the reason that I didn't have them get together in the story, but did it in the first oneshot that comes out: I'm not fond of when characters who just met get together. By doing it this way, I can put sometime between when they met and when they do start dating. Plus, I wanted to keep Just Like the Movies kinda focused them building a relationship, not just jumping into it.**

 **Sorry for anyone who was disappointed. I hope this makes up for it.**

 **MenShouldBeLikeKleenex**


End file.
